The Hunger Games: An Alternitave story
by thehetalianhippo
Summary: A country ruled by it's own Capitol, not ruled but "Conquered" the second revolution has failed, who is to say that Katniss really is our savor? this fanfic is my very first and it contains errors and such, so please go easy on me. also please read all of it, it's pretty good, for a beginner i mean. oh and the story is told from two different points of view, read the chapter name.
1. Chapter 1 and Prologue Caythin Spinner

**The Hunger Games**

Prologue

Katniss, the very image of the rebellion. Many say that she is a Mockingjay; Many say that she might free the districts, but who's to say that she's a fraud? A sham?. The revolution has been deal with. We, as a people, can no longer trust the families of rebels in any form. But we bring you good news, Katniss and her companions have been executed, but, just like the first revolution, we can never 'fully' heal the wounds brought from the war and therefor must be punished.

_- President Snow's Message_.

The events of this story will take place after Catching Fire, but there's a twist. The revolution in Mockingjay has failed, District 13 isn't alive, its just a wastland. . . in till now, and the destruction of District 12 in Catching fire never happen . Note: this is an alternative story. Have fun!

Chapter 1 Caythin Spinner

"Father when are you coming back?" I said.

My father turns around,

"Don't worry Caythin, I'll be back." he gives me a hug and leaves the front door. . .

That is the last time I saw my father.

I awake from the dream, sweating and disorientated, still thinking about my father. I look around the room to find Henrietta still sleeping,

"Henrietta," I said, "Henrietta, wake up."

I went to the other room to wake up my mother and my little brother Johan. Usually I don't them up, but today was different, today is the day of the Reapings.

Henrietta comes in, half asleep, tells me something about some left over bread from yesterday.

"Oh and Caythin, can you put the tea kettle on the stove please?" said Henrietta.

"Sure." I mumble back.

After I put the kettle on the stove I went outside to get some firewood, its cloudy today but I can see the sun breaking through. I thought of my father, we both used to get firewood; in fact we used to do everything from working at the coal mines to bargaining at the market. He died in the battle for District 12, two years ago. I always wonder why my father joined the revolution, which Katniss Everdeen created.

The rebellion brought us nothing more than suffering, well not as much for Henrietta and me because it has brought us closer than ever before. Before the revolution, I meet Henrietta in the school yard and instantly fell in love with her, her beautiful long golden hair with a hint of light blue, her brown eyes, and her light caramel skin, everything about her I care about. I don't know how she came by to love me as well, but that night when she lost her parents to the revolution is what brought us together. She lives with me and my family now, she's my family now.

By now everyone's awake, my mother is brushing Henrietta's hair, and Johan is eating some bread with. I took a short bath and comb my silver flat hair that seems to always go flat whatever I do to it. I'm looking a little pale in skin color I wonder why, I'm the same skin color as Henrietta. I get out my best cloths, a silky shirt with normal pants. Henrietta has a bow on her hair and wearing a simple blue dress with a white ribbon on her chest.

"You look beautiful," I said, "Just like your mother."

Henrietta gives a small smile. It surprises me how Henrietta could have the courage to smile after everything that's happen to her, especially her.

Before the revolution, she had bullies at school; I can't believe people will pick on someone as sweet as her. A boy called Michael kurito bullied her ever since she was little. The day she told me about him I lost it, the next day when we went to school I fought Michael and left him with a bloody nose before the yard attendants separated us. I warn him if he ever comes close to Henrietta I'll leave him more than a bloody nose, he lives down the road now. Some days I can't open my eyes to see the evil world that stands before me without the help of Henrietta. How could she?

"Ok everyone finish up, we leave in an hour." my mother said.

"What if we get lost again like last time?" said Johan, "The peacekeepers will surely punish us."

"We are not going to get lost Johan." I said in an annoyed tone.

John's words are buzzing in my head and all I can think of is Katniss. If it wasn't for her damn revolution we wouldn't get lost, I would still be working in the coal mines, not the graphite mines, we would still be at our old home, and we would probably still be in District 12. I take small bites out of my bread and drink some of my tea. The bread is 5 days old, crunchy but satisfying.

"Henrietta did you put cinnamon in the tea?" I said.

"Yea, I found a bush of cinnamon growing among the trail to the mines." She replied.

"Well it's certainly lovely, Henrietta." my mother said.

"Caythin, are you going to take your fur hat?" said Henrietta.

My fur hat, the last thing my father gave to me before he died.

"No."

By now, it's time for everyone to go to reapings, so we all head off. I see our neighbors leaving there homes as well. Our neighbors, funny thing about them they're from district 4, I could tell by their sea green eyes. Now I'm sure we aren't going to get lost so Johan easy ups a bit. It's pretty easy to get lost here; our homes are in the forest, the only thing leading anyone out of the forest are the numerous trails leading to town and the mines.

"Caythin." Henrietta holds my hand. The look on her face is depressing,

"I'm scared." I stop and hold Henrietta in my arms. I tell her,

"Don't worry."

It's natural for Henrietta to feel this way; in fact it's natural for all of us to feel scared about the Reapings, about The Hunger Games, about death. We're all going to die actually, no one is safe in this district, everyone here is assigned a death date; like goats to the butcher. Death dates, these dates are when people are executed, the reason why is because anyone affiliated or related to the rebels in Katniss's rebellion, will be classified as a rebel and executed. To make it more glorified, all of Panem, except for the Capitol, is required to watch the executions Intel our district runs out of people to execute.

All because of Katniss, she domed everyone is this district, she created the new district/death camp for anybody affiliated with the rebels, she . . . she single handedly created District 13 once again.


	2. Chapter 2 Henrietta Spinner

Chapter 2 Henrietta Spinner

I feel so safe in Caythin's arms, I bury my face in his chest. I could never repay Caythin for everything he has done for me, given me a home, supported me, stand up for me. Tears start to form in my eyes when I looked at Caythin's, light blue in color. Many people are passing us, I see Michael, he shoots me a dirty look then moves on. Why does Michael hate me so much? I've never done anything wrong to him, why?

"We should get moving." I tell Caythin.

He lets go of me and holds my hand as were walking into Central Square. I see the Shoe shop, the Bakery, and other buildings surrounding the newly painted Justice building in the middle. I remember when that Justice building was under construction about a year ago, when we all were force from our own districts to live here in 13.

Next to it was a stage-like platform, which I guess, is going to be used for the Reapings. We all go to our lines, the oldest on front and the youngest at the back, separated by red ropes. TV crews are perched up on building, like vultures to a dying animal, training their cameras on everyone.

There are two monitors on top of the platform, peacekeepers covered every exit and guarded the rope line. Out of no ware, two big glass balls, full of little papers, materializes on stage, then our district's mayor, Kyle Macflinn, shows up on stage with a microphone accompanied by a lady with short blue hair, wearing a bright blue blouse type of clothing, skin lighter than snow and a couple of peacekeepers.

They both step aside while the anthem starts to play. After the anthem, Macflinn goes up on the microphone and starts talking about The Dark Days, Panem, The Hunger Games, the reason why we have the Games, and the recreation of District 13. Panem was built on a continent used to be called North America; Panem is consisted of a capitol and 13 outlaying districts. The Dark Days, a term used for the years of the first revolution against the Capitol. Originally, before the Dark Days, District 13 was used in mining graphite and was the center of nuclear weapons development.

Rebels in 13 tried to take control of nuclear silos in the district but failed miserably and resulted in the destruction of 13 by constant bombing. After the revolution, 12 districts are defeated, the 13th one completely destroyed. Thus started The Hunger Games, an annual event in which the districts are forced into sending one boy and girl to an arena where they fight to the death. The winner of the Games is called the Victor and is given an unlimited amount of money and fame Intel the Victor dies. By now Macflinn is talking about the recreation of District 13. District 13, for 75 years it's been nothing but a pile of rubble, Intel last year.

District 13 is recreated as a death camp for rebels and there "associates." In other words, 13 is created to house the families of the rebels. Since most of the districts tried to rebel in the 2nd revolution, we have a percentage of people from each district besides District 2. Macflinn stops talking and the anthem starts playing again, I don't know why. Out of no ware, I see President Snow.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this years reapings." Snow says with a dark tone in his voice,

"I would personally pick our lucky boy and girl to be send off to the exciting Hunger Games, but before we do that, let's look back at our previous Games."

He directs our attention to the two monitors above him. Many clips of previous games were shown to us,

"Who could ever forget the year of Cameron of District 6? Or the year of Haymitch? Or especially the year of Katniss. What exciting Games we've had."

What exciting Games we've had? What is wrong with that man? Innocent children being forced into fight each other is conceder exciting?

"I will now start the reapings, and as always, ladies first." the crowed goes silent.

His hand is gliding around the bowl, ever so slowly, somewhere in all those papers, there are at least 6 of them with my name on them, Caythin has about 12. our first months in 13 were brutal, there was a food shortage, this forced many people to sign up for tesserae, that bitter grain and oil that lasts for about 4 days, this adds to the papers in the glass balls. We were lucky that we were old enough to be able to sign up for tesserae, others weren't so lucky; today I'm 15 while Caythin is 16.

The TV crews are trained at Snow's hand, slowly; Snow is taking his time with this. Snow finales choses a paper.

"Citizens of District 13, your female tribute is," he opens up the paper,

"Henrietta Spinner!"


	3. Chapter 3 Caythin Spinner

Chapter 3 Caythin Spinner

My body reacts before my mind could register this.

"HENRIETTA," i cried out, "HENRIETTA!"

I somehow get pass the peacekeepers. I look up on screen to find Henrietta's face and mines, she's looking at my face. I was about to reach Henrietta when a squad of peacekeepers stop me dead in my tracks, they force me to my knees, one of the peacekeepers even hit me with the back of his gun.

"Now the boys."

He took his time like he did for Henrietta. Why Henrietta? Out of all those names why her? Snow picks his paper.

"Citizens of District 13, your male tribute is." Snow opens the paper,

"Michael kurito!"

Anger and fear rushes throughout my body, trying to fight over control on which emotion I should feel. I break free of the peacekeepers on a second attempted on trying to reach Henrietta. I thought to myself _why Michael why him? He will never protect Henrietta. Never! _The peacekeepers caught me and I guess they had enough of me because one is loading his weapon to execute me. I remember a promise to Henrietta, something about not leaving her side, that I'll always protect her; I made this promise the night when she lost her parents. Right when the peacekeeper was about to pull the trigger, I yelled out,

"I volunteer as tribute!"

My words echo throughout the place, everyone and everything is quiet. I looked at the monitors, both have my face on it. Finally, President Snow broke the silence.

"Is there any other volunteers?" Snow said with a snicker. Everyone stays silent.

"Citizens of District 13, your very first volunteer!"

The peacekeepers let me go as I go up on stage, I pass Michael.

"_Thank you_." He whispers to me.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"Ca, Cay, Caythin Spinner."

I look at Henrietta, her face expressions say _why Caythin? Why did you volunteer? _The lady with blue hair introduces herself, her name is Carri Heavenwood and she has light blue eyes, the lightest blue I've ever seen, lighter than mine. The anthem starts to play, when it was over, Snow said his last words before he left the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 75th Hunger Games begin."

Soon after, we were escorted to the Justice building, there were to two rooms, one for me and Henrietta. The rooms were small with only a chair and a small couch. We were allowed visitors, my mother and Johan came. Tears are running down on my mother's face.

"Caythin, why did you volunteer?"

"I. . .I need to protect her" my mother slaps me,

"What has she ever done to help you or our family?!"

"She signed up 6 times to get us tesserae!" I yelled back.

"She did nothing but cried for 8 months!"

"Henrietta lost her own parents! How do you expect her not to cry?!"

My mother is silent now, my mother starts crying and hugs me.

"Caythin, please understand that you can't always protect Henrietta from everything."

She's right, I can't protect Henrietta from everything and the Hunger Games is one of them. She left the room to visit Henrietta, Johan is still here.

"Why did you volunteer, Caythin?" he asks.

"Johan, I volunteer because I don't want Henrietta to die in the arena and you know why."

"Because you love her."

Before Johan leaves to rejoin my mother he gives me my fur hat

"At least wear this in the arena, Caythin."

I'm speechless, why would Johan give me this, the last thing my father gave to me maybe the last thing I might wear.

I lean over my chair to hug John.

"keep mom safe."

John nods and leaves. I meet Henrietta in the hallway that separates the rooms, then the peacekeeper escorts us outside and behind the justice building were huge crowds of TV crews and people are surrounding the air pad with a Capitol brand hovercraft on it. As were nearing the hovercraft, Carri catches up and joins us when cameras started flashing.

"Sorry kiddos, but we don't have time for pictures!" Carri said with enthusiasm.

We enter the hovercraft, I've never been inside a hovercraft before , it's amazing, there is flashing buttons and rows of seats across from each other, I chose a seat next to a window. We have taken off, I see everything up in the air, the crowds of people, town square, our homes, the forest, and the Great Gas Barrier. The Great Gas Barrier surrounds District 13, cutting it off from the rest of Panem. It is used as a fence and there is a reason behind that, it's simple really, if anyone tries to leave the district, their organs imploded by the gas and if they have gas masks on, then they will be eaten alive by gas mutts running around in the gas fog.

"I can't see why District 13 doesn't have a railroad system." Said Carri.

13 doesn't have a railroad because the Capitol thinks we could use the railroad as a means of an escape outside of the district, therefore 13 won't have a railroad anytime soon, the only way out of the district is through aircraft. Carri starts rambling on about what an honor it is being an escort for District 13 and other things. We soon pass the Great Gas Barrier and enter District 12, were we are dropping off to get on the train to the Capitol. Since 13 doesn't have railroad and the hovercraft goes as far as District 12, we'll be riding on the same train as the tributes of 12.

I haven't seen the other tributes when we got on the train, maybe there hiding so that we won't kill them. Me and Henrietta were both assigned our own rooms, both across from each other. The first thing I did was flop down on the soft bed and took a nap, my nap turn out to be sleep because Carri is knock on my door to come at the mess hall for dinner. When I get there, I see Henrietta, peacekeepers, Carri, a long green hair woman, and two kids like me and Henrietta. I'm baffled at first.

"Carri, who are these people?" I asked.

"Caythin, they are the tributes of District 12, Henna and Marco, and the lovely green hair lady is my best friend in the world, Lexi beaverhill. They have invited us for dinner so Caythin, take a seat."

Right when I was about to sit down, a drunken man comes in with a wine bottle clenched his hand, he orders more of the wine spirit. Wait, I know this man, I've seen him before, every Reapings in District 12 I've seen him there, and his name is Haymitch Abernathy.


	4. Chapter 4 Henrietta Spinner

Chapter 4 Henrietta Spinner

Many things cross my mind when I see that retched man, how did he not get executed by the Capitol? How come he is not in 13? Caythin takes a seat next to me, across from Lexi and Carri, I would have never thought that we would ever have dinner with the tributes of District 12. Caythin takes my hand,

"So um . . . what is for dinner?" Caythin asked

"I don't know but I hope is something delicious." replied Carri.

"I hope is clam stew with nuts! " Lexi said

I giggled when I heard Lexi talk; her voice has that funny Capitol accent like Effie Trinket, an old escort for District 12 two years ago. I don't think Carri is from the Capitol since she doesn't have the accent, but she knows Lexi so I guess she is. I look over to see a Capitol attendant serving Haymitch some more wine and Henna playing with her hair. She is not much older than me really, to me she more like a 14 year old, a 14 year old brunette. Marco is about 17 from what I can tell, his hair is long, very long to be exact.

Carri and Lexi keep talking about what shoes they should to wear on someone's birthday party, what kind of wig they should wear and on and on.

"God, you two won't shut up for anything." Haymitch said hoarsely

"Haymitch calm down!" Henna yelled.

"All they talk about is clothes this, parties that, shoes everything! Listen sweethearts nobody cares if your shoes don't match the chicken suits your wearing to the damn party, now, where is the food?!"

"Sorry my good sir, the food will be out in a moment." a Capitol attendant replied.

"Listen Haymitch, your more than welcome to leave, we don't need negative attention from you not now, now ever." Lexi said in a calm voice.

Everyone is silent when the food arrives. We first had salad, then grilled chicken with white rice, after that we had clam stew with nuts and rolls, I see Lexi happily eating the stew. The attendants came around serving us drinks like water, wine, etc. I got this sweet flavor hot drink called Hot Chocolate, I never thought you can serve chocolate as a drink. Neither me or Caythin ever had this much food before, we both eat as much as we can, but calmly and slow.

For dessert we were served a minty cream with little soft puff candies and caramel sauce. We were all full, after dinner was over Carri said her last goodbye to Lexi and we all left the mess hall, I went to my room, so exhausted from eating too much I decide to take a shower. After I was done, I looked around my room for any clothes, I found a closet full of it and, shoes, hats, etc. I chose a night gown. A ping of guilt swings over me when I realize I have eaten more than practically all of District 13. Many people died of starvation in 13 during the first months, and here I am eating like a princess. I craw into bed were I stay up for hours trying to go to sleep, I finally do but I awake from a nightmare about starving little children killing me and then eating me to fill their own bellies.

I fell so scared sleeping by myself, I can feel those starving killing me already. I tiptoed out of my room and go to Caythin's. I open the door the door to find Caythin's hand on the door knob

"Why are you up Caythin?" I asked

"You were yelling," said Caythin, "You kept saying go away, go away, and why are you up?"

"Oh Caythin. . ."

"I had a nightmare!" I start to sob and ran straight to Caythin's arms.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Yes Henrietta, anytime you want." we both get into bed

Caythin snuggles with me.

"I guess it's really happening huh Caythin?"

"I thought today would never come, The day we both go to the Games."

"Caythin, why did you volunteer?"

"I wanted to protect you Henrietta, in any way I can. Michael isn't going to do that, and besides, I'm not leaving the girl I love to die in an arena. I would never leave you." I started to sob a bit.

"But what about your mother and brother?"

"Don't worry, they've planned in case something like this happens." He said

"Ok, oh and Caythin."

"Yes?" He said.

I bury my head in his chest. I whisper,

"_Thank you_. . ."


	5. Chapter 5 Caythin Spinner

Chapter 5 Caythin Spinner

When we woke up, we found 3 enthusiastic people saying Awwww and crowding around me and Henrietta, Carri was one of them.

"Carri, who are these people?" said Henrietta while rubbing her eyes.

"Caythin, Henrietta, these are your stylists." Carri happily said.

"Nice to meet you Caythin!" a man right of Carri said

"You must be Henrietta!" a woman left of Carri.

They all introduce them self's, the man is named Halton and the woman is named Morceliss, they literally pulled me and Henrietta out of bed, when our still locked hands apart from each other, a wave of Awwwws sweeps throughout the room like a sea surge.

"You two are in love, aren't you?" said Halton.

"Y, yes." I said.

That sends even more Awwwws Throughout the room.

"Well, we'll just leave you two alone then, come to the mess hall for breakfast." said Carri.

They left,

"Well that was unexpected." I said.

"How did they even get in, I thought we locked the door." Henrietta said

"They probably had the keys."

We went to the mess hall to find our own stylists talking about us. Breakfast was composed of batter cakes with fruit, steamed rice with chunks of meat, broth, and a yellow colored pudding. After we were done, Carri leaded us to a room with a TV, stacks of video tapes on a table, and a couch.

"Since District 13 doesn't have a mentor, yet, we are going to learn from past Games to give you an idea of what kind of strategy you should use once in the arena." Carri said

Well course 13 doesn't have a mentor, this is the first time our district is participating in the Games. We saw hour after hour of tributes killing each other: Brittany, a fast and brute man won the 47th games, Fennia, a sneaky and silent woman won the 52th games, Edward, a tactical and smart man won the 30th games, the list keeps going on and on, we even got to see Haymitch's games. Lunch and dinner was served to us while we watched the tapes.

We've learn every mistake from each Victor: don't eat mysterious plants, don't trust Career packs, don't eat raw meat, always purify water before drinking, etc. we went through every tape except one, the one marked Katniss Everdeen. Before we see the last tape, we review what we've learn so far.

"Ok so what have you two learn about arenas?" said Carri.

"So far there has been 6 types of arenas, a forest arena, a desert arena, a mountain arena, a snowy arena, a city ruin arena and a swamp/beach arena." Henrietta counters.

"Good Henrietta!" Carri said with enthusiasm. "Caythin, what about you?"

"There are also dynamic arenas, arenas that change environments." I said.

"Good Caythin!"

We watch the last tape, Katniss's games flashes on the TV screen, from her reapings, to her alliance with Rue, from her time with Peeta, to the trick of the berries.

"That's it!" I said. "I found out what strategy were going to use!"

"What is it?" Henrietta said.

"What Katniss did was simply, she grabbed a bag and ran."

"Is that all?"

"Yea! We could both grab a bag and just make a run for it."

"That might work!" Carri says with excitement as she checks the time.

"Oh dear its late, Ok then you two, it's time for sleep because tomorrow is a big, big day!

"Why is tomorrow a big day Carri?" said Henrietta.

"Tomorrow is the day when we arrive at the Capitol!"

Soon after, Carri escorts us to our rooms, when Carri left, Henrietta came to my room. We both sat at the edge of the bed, our hands find each other and we look out of the window, nothing but desert and the moon. We both try to mimic Lexi's Capitol accent, we laugh for a good 20 minutes then we change into our night clothes and get into bed, I snuggle with her like last night. We refuse to sleep for some reason, so we just lie there and talk.

"I never thought we'll ever go to the Capitol." said Henrietta.

"Well, there is a first time for everything." I said.

"What do you think will be waiting at the Capitol?"

"Goofy people with cameras, giant wigs and layers of makeup." We laugh agian.

What seem to be minutes, turned into hours because when we both look out of the window, we can see the sky get brighter. In the background I see something, but was quickly diminished when we enter a tunnel, when we exited it, we can both see the object more clearly, the sun is just over it. Carri knocks on our door telling us to get up, Henrietta hugs me tight and buries her face in my chest, she is too scared to see what faces her. So I just whisper

"_The Capitol_. . ."


	6. Chapter 6 Henrietta Spinner

Chapter 6 Henrietta Spinner

The tributes from 12 will leave the train first before we do, so we have about 20 minutes till we get off. Me and Caythin can't resist looking out of the window, what we saw was amazing, Huge brightly colored buildings cover the entire Capitol, the streets are paved and the sidewalks are littered with people that have brightly color hair.

These colors cannot be natural; The pink is too deep, the yellow too bright, the colors make your eyes hurt if you stare at them long enough. Soon after the other tributes leave the train, Carri calls us to get ready. We're at the exit of the train, i hold Caythin's hand, like if he is my personal guide to walking around this city.

The doors open, instantly I see a mob of people secured by a red rope, on both sides of the station. In the middle, there is a red carpet leading to a black car on the rainbow colored street. We walk to the car, cameras started to flash and everyone screaming out 13 as we got near the car. A little girl with red neon hair breaks out of the crowd,

"Excuse me ma'am, but aren't you from District 13?" said the little girl.

She had a nametag on her white and red dress, it said Miki Colhen

"Err… yes I am." I replied.

She was about to ask another question, but a peacekeeper carried her back to the crowd. Shortly after, we got into the car then speedy went down the street were we stopped at a building Carri calls the remake center. Moments later I'm stuck in a room where I'm getting plucked, waxed, shaved, and polished of my body hair and imperfections.

"Ow!" I cry out.

"Sorry dear!" I hear someone say.

"Ok, so were done here Miss. Spinner." said another.

They left the room, then my stylist came in and dressed me, then takes me to a room where Caythin, Carri, and Halton are eating, they're taking about costumes for the Chariot Rides. I sit next to Caythin.

"Ok so, me and Morceliss have the fabrics and such for your costumes, but we need a theme on it." said Halton. "So any ideas will be appreciated."

"What about their district's industry?" said Carri.

Officially, District 13's industry is the mining of graphite and the development of nuclear weapons, unofficially, we're a prison district, slowly dying one by one.

"Eh, graphite is a little boring don't you think?" Halton replied

"Why don't we become nukes?" I said.

When I said that, Morceliss and Halton started to grin.

"Exactly what we are thinking, Henrietta!" Morceliss said excitedly.

Hours later, after piles of makeup, me and Caythin are stuck in metal rounded suits with the nuclear symbol on it.

"Your costumes will simulate a nuclear missile and explode like one, together." Said Halton excitedly.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Caythin said worried .

"Don't worry it's all simulated, no real explosion needed." Morceliss said.

After a few more touches of makeup, mostly tone, we are escorted to the bottom of the remake center where a giant stable with the chariots are being held. horses and tributes litter the place, I see glorious costumes: District 2 has ancient armor made with gold and silver, District 4 has tunics made out of shining fish scales, and so on, while me and Caythin's are just metal suits. As far as I know, the Hunger Games isn't a fashion show, but people always sponsor the attractive tributes rather than the unattractive.

The opening music to the Rides is beginning to play, the music is so loud, people could probably hear it from District 13. The door to the stable open wide, I see huge crowds of people on both sides of a street surrounding the city center. The ride will take about 20 minutes to get to the city center where we'll be welcomed and be put into the training center, where it will be our home Intel the Games start. The chariots are off. Right after District 12's chariot leaves, I see Morceliss running toward us while we're climbing onto our chariot, she gives us a red button.

"Press the button when you two are in the middle of the street." She instructed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Morceliss?" Caythin asked.

"Trust me it's safe, and don't worry it will blow their minds!" Morceliss walks off, chuckling at her own pun.

The chariot starts moving forward, the crowd goes silent when we roll out. there are monitors on poles and on top of the crowds with our faces on it.

Caythin holds my hand.

"Ready?" Caythin said with anxiety.

I nod.

We both press the button, in one moment, the suits made the bottom of it glow, and then soon enough, we exploded. The flash is almost blinding, I look up at the monitors to see the flashing light disappear leaving behind a nuclear mushroom shaped fire cloud reaching as high as 5 feet in the air. It's like our bodies become one with the explosion, and like every explosion, came the fallout. Our mushroom cloud fades away, leaving behind a whitish-grey powder that covers our bare bodies. The crowds completely lose it and I hear the crowds cheering out DISTRICT 13 from both sides.


	7. Chapter 7 Caythin Spinner

Chapter 7 Caythin Spinner

"Congratulations guys!" said Halton, "You two are now the most talked couple of the century!"

He said raising a glass of wine to salute us.

"Everyone in the Capitol is buzzing about you two: Caythin and Henrietta Spinner, the couple that blew the Capitol sky high!" said Morceliss laughing.

We were having dinner in our floor of the training center building, our floor is highest one since we are District 13, the floors go according to district number. We could see the entire Capitol in the night sky.

The dinner that was brought to us was fantastic, grilled beef with a black sauce drizzled on top with little pieces of tiny corn surrounding the meat, and a potato with a yellow-blue sauce with pepper and bacon on it, that was just the first course, many variety of foods came after that. Carri is just fascinated with the costumes Morceliss and Halton made, she won't stop talking about it! After dinner, we were taken to our new rooms.

The rooms was bigger than the ones on the train, even the closet was full of even more with the Capitol's hideous choices of clothes. Carri told us that for the next 3 days we'll be training with all the tributes for the Games. On the 3rd last day, we'll be able to perform in private to get a score for sponsors.

When Carri left, I went into the shower to wash off the makeup put on me, I wear some night clothes on and went over to Henrietta's room. We were both tired from today, that we both just flop on the silky bed sheets and fall asleep. I had a dream were the Capitol didn't exist, were me and Henrietta live in peace, were all the people of Panem lived in peace. My dream quickly vanished when I was awaken up by the light coming from the window. Seconds later, Carri knocks on our door for breakfast; we ate sausage, batter cakes, eggs and potatoes. When we were done Carri gave us black shirts with a red outline.

"Put these on, and then come by the elevator so you two can get to training as quickly as possible!" Carri said.

After we put on the shirts we meet Carri at the elevator, she presses a button and down the elevator went.

"Ok you two, try to stick together while training, also don't show off and try to make friends ok?" Carri said.

We both nod, the elevator stops and opens its doors, the gymnasium seem quite larger than what I have imagined, there are obstacles courses and an amazing selection of weapons. When we entered two men pinned our district's number on our backs.

Everyone, who are wearing the same thing as us, are huddling around an athletic woman named Atala, she is the head trainer. I and Henrietta join the group, then Atala begins to read down a list of each skill stations and the rules when training. I can't seem to stop myself from looking at others, many tributes look like their between the ages of 15-17 while some look older. Instead of me looking at everyone, over half of the people in the group are eying me and Henrietta, like if they are trying to intimidate us both with their stares, especially some of the Careers tributes. I guess they hate us because we out showed them all in the Chariot Rides.

When Atala releases all of us, the Careers go to the deadly weapons and handle them with ease. Me and Henrietta when to different stations like the edible plants station, the fish station, and such, the Gamemakers come in the first day , they sit above the gymnasium eyeing everyone and their skills, some even take notes. All of the Careers, besides District 2, are showing off their own skills, they're basically telling the rest of the tributes that they are dominate pack. Breakfast and dinner will be at our own floors but for lunch, all 26 of us will eat together.

Lunch is served on carts, there are many varieties of food each districts, like the green tint seaweed bread from District 4, the beef from District 10, etc. all of the tributes are all in a group have lunch together, but the Careers are the only ones talking. All of them expect District 2, who are eating by themselves at the end of the table.

The tributes from 2 are different from the rest, the boy is 12 years old from what I could tell and girl seems to be my age. Henrietta thought that they could easily be our friends, so grab our food and went to them. Before we could even introduce ourselves, the girl immediately stands up with the 12 year old boy protectively behind her arm, she yells,

"leave Miles alone!" everyone is now starring at us

"We are not going to hurt him." I calmly said.

"Mila, will you ever stop caring about that little kid?" A woman with blonde funnel shaped hair said.

"Come on Pararose, don't waste your time on her." said a man that goes by the name Danhillo.

Everyone goes back to eating, Mila and Miles sit back down.

"Well as long as you're not going to hurt Miles I guess you can stay." She said.

I take my time to analyze Mila, she has bluish-red eyes, her bangs cover her right eye, she white, but her skin looks like it has been lightly kissed by the sun.

"So I guess his name is Miles?" Henrietta said to Mila.

"yea his name is Miles, Miles prower," She said, "and I'm Mila, Mila Cunningham."


	8. Chapter 8 Mila Cunningham

Chapter 8 Mila Cunningham

After lunch, Miles and I resumed 8 more hours of training; I said my final goodbyes to Caythin and Henrietta when everyone left the gymnasium. After dinner, I went straight to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror and started to brush my brown hair down, overlapping my right eye. I don't want to see my other eye because it will just remind me of Lovino, his beautiful crimson red eyes. I was born with a rare disease that change my eye color, there mixed according to my mood, red if I'm angry, blue if I'm sad, but always mixed if I'm neutral.

After brushing my hair, I went straight to bed where most of my life unveils in my dreams. In my dreams I see Wolfey. District 2 was full of all kinds of animals, just running around, it didn't become much of a problem Intel the wolf population exploded, the wolfs not only attacked their prey, but humans as well. Because of that incident, there is now a 24 hour electric fence surrounding District 2 keeping them and anything else at bay.

I was around 10 when District 2 had a blackout which caused the electric fence to power down, my house is near the electric fence. The fence isn't much taller than I was back then plus, there are doors leading to the other side of it. My curiosity got the better of me when I didn't hear the humming coming from the fence, so I went to the other side of the fence.

I saw many fantastic things, there are open meadows of flowers, a forest, a waterfall making an endless rainbow if you were behind it. I was getting ready to go back, when a small baby wolf came out of some bushes, it came near me and started to bite me a bit, I bit it back and then, that one gesture began a nibbling contest. I heard my father calling out for me. I think He knew I was outside of the fence since I didn't close the door, so he came to get me.

Just when I turned around a heard a loud growl, it was the wolf's mother, it was about to kill me when my father tackled the beast. The fight ended with my father dying and the mother wolf as well, as if in queue, a group of peacekeepers found me crying outside. They looked after me ever since that day, my father knew those peacekeepers, and he should, since there his brothers. The baby wolf followed us back inside the fence, It took me a week to convince them to let me keep the wolf as a pet, it lost its only parent like I've had.

Wolfey is also my lifeboat of sanity. The peacekeepers continued the training my father left for the Games, I have a condition where I could lose my sanity in any moment, ever since the Dark Days, the Capitol will do any means possible to get peacekeepers with my condition or at least replicate the condition, they've somehow kept me from the Games for some time now, this year, I guess I wasn't so lucky. Lovino, he has been my best friend ever since I was little, he was rich and more privilege than me but we always played together. He was a Victor for the 73rd games, I secretly loved him, I was going to tell him on the day of the Reapings, but I got picked to go to the games, but I guess it doesn't matter, since he is my mentor for this year's Games.

My village is among the biggest in District 2, by the Capitol, it's nicked named The City of Gold because of our gold mines around the village. The gold mines were founded by Lovino's grandparents about fourth seven years ago and have been rich ever since. His parents never liked me and always refer me as '_An orphan mutt'_ and told Lovino to stay away from me, he never listens.

I woke up to the sound of cars passing outside my window, I brush my hair to it's usually style. My stylist, Sydney, told me to brush my hair like this, despite being from the Capitol, she is very nice, I could have never asked for a stylist kinder than her. The next 2 two days rolled on, me, Miles, Caythin and Henrietta have lunch together and trained together, we all agree if we ever meet in the arena we should form an alliance. The private sessions are in the next hour, for once I feel something that isn't anger, and I feel happy.


	9. Chapter 9 Henrietta Spinner

Chapter 9 Henrietta Spinner

Amazingly, I and Caythin have learned few of the tribute's names, Pararose and Danhilio from District 4, Jane and Shane from District 11, that's all. The private sessions take about 15 minutes for each tribute; the order goes according to district number. The gymnasium empties one by one, till me and Caythin are the only ones left, the boys go first. CAYTHIN SPINNER I hear a person call out.

"Well I guess it's time." said Caythin.

I grab him and kiss him good bye,

"Give it your best shot Caythin." I let go of him where he disappears into the room where the sessions are being held.

Minutes later, I hear my name being called out. I walk into the room to find all the Gamemaker's eyes fixed on me, like if they are trying to look for my flaws and imperfections. I find trees, weapons, ropes, and more in the room. Before my parents died, they worked many jobs around the Seam in 12. I tagged along with them as they work, I learned many things from the jobs I did with my parents.

I stand near the table that has the knifes and ropes thinking what should I do, I grab a knife and tie a piece of rope to the bottom of it, then I take the rope and tie it to a tree root. I bend a branch of a nearby tree and secure it to the root with the knife attach to it, finally I take the other end of the rope and tie it to another tree about 3 feet away.

I did it, I never thought I could make a trap but I did it. I broke off a branch and threw it at the rope between the trees, everything went according: the branch swung across the tree and stops when the knife strikes the tree next to it. I look at the Gamemakers, they seem very pleased, many of them nod their head, all but one. The man who didn't nod was called Starotin Cleaveway, the new head Gamemaker, he is a tall man with dark red hair and bright red eyes. He seems more angry than pleased, like if he hated the knot I made or the way I used the trees to my advantage. They excuse me and I headed to the elevator, when I got to my floor everyone was waiting for me.

"How did it go?" asked Carri.

I thought about Starotin's expression.

"Is it bad that the head Gamekeeper isn't exactly happy with you?" I replied.

Everyone in the room went silent. Carri and Caythin exchange looks.

"Henrietta. What did you do?" said Caythin.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I made a trap that's all!" I said defensively.

Carri looks at me like if I'd committed a crime. I swear, I've seen that look before on someone I know, on someone I love. Caythin takes me into his arms, whispering something about home. For some reason the world around me seems blurry and uneven, my legs became weak and I fell to the floor with Caythin still holding me. I remember the person who had the same look as Carri's criminalizing one, the person is the one I love dearly and is the last person I saw before passing out. That person is Caythin.

1.


	10. Chapter 10 Caythin Spinner

Chapter 10 Caythin Spinner

"Don't worry she's fine. Henrietta needs to sleep for the rest of the night." Carri said with her usual cheerful voice.

"Let me see Henrietta." I said.

"Caythin I know your worried but-. "

"NOW." I yelled.

She let me into the room where Henrietta is, I could of sworn I saw the Grim Reaper behind Henrietta when she fell, just waiting for her to die so he can take her away from me. Forever. I sit on her bed; I put my hand on her forehead, to check if she has a fever, she feels warm but not burning. She lies in a cradle position; Henrietta has a habit of sucking her thumb when she sleeps. It reminds me of our first months of living together. Those dark bitter months, the districts tried their best, but none really got past their own borders. They were fools to believe that Katniss will free them.

Carri calls me to the living room because our scores from the private sessions are being broadcasted; starting from District 1 they give out our scores. Many of the tributes ether got 6, 8, or 9. Mila got a 10 and Miles got a 8. The moment of truth is here, my score was announced first. Everyone in the room gasped when they see my score, a zero. Carri, the stylists, everyone stares at me with sorrow eyes, how, how did I even get a 0? Henrietta's score was the same.

I'm left speechless, I can't think of anything else, I immediately run to Henrietta's room. Does this mean we don't get any sponsors? I don't know what we did wrong, we were better, fitter than half of the other tributes! There was a scrawny boy from 6 and yet he got a 8, a 8 for goodness sake!

I silently get in the bed where Henrietta is sleeping in, Carri said that Henrietta is going to be ok, I hope she is right. It's around 9 o'clock so I guess it's an appropriate time to be in bed. I didn't want to tell Carri that Starotin was angry with me as well, l was going to say it after Henrietta mentioned his expression, but I never got around to it. Gazing at her for about an hour, I can almost read her dream. She is having a great dream from what I can tell, watching her makes me sleepy so I decide to close my eyes for a while. My little nap turned out to be a full out sleep because it was 10 am. Henrietta wasn't in the bed, or in the room for that matter. I crawled out of bed and into the living room where I find Carri and a sobbing Henrietta sitting in a sofa.

"I told her about the scores Caythin." said Carri.

"I…I think he has something against us." Henrietta said.

I looked down at my bare feet, clenching my fists, I said,

"Your right."


	11. Chapter 11 Henrietta Spinner

Chapter 11 Henrietta Spinner

Here we are, the day of the interviews, as me and Caythin are waiting for our turn, we're listening to Mila's entire live story with Ceaser Flickerman in the course of three minutes. As soon as we know it, we are listening to the boy of District 12. They call me up.

"Good luck." I heard Caythin say.

On stage, my white-gray dress seems to block out Ceaser's dark blue suit and eyeliner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Henrietta Spinner!" said Ceaser.

After claps and a few punch lines, Ceaser started to ask questions.

"Ha-ha what a crowd! Ok, so Henrietta, how are you this fine evening?" he asked.

"Oh you know, just fine and dandy. I'm a little thirsty though." I replied.

"Will someone please give this fine lady a drink!?" He yelled out. "Ok enough small talk, now tell me Henrietta, the crowd has been thinking about this since last night. How did you get a zero?"

"I honestly don't know how to reply to something like that Ceaser. I did everything right, but somehow I got a zero." I answered back.

"That is a shame, if I where scoring you, I would of given you a hundred!" Ceaser said, the crowd started to cheer.

"Now don't lie Henrietta, we've notice that the male tribute from your district has the same last name as you, is he your brother?"

"No." I answer back.

"Husband? Now if he is, aren't you a bit young to marry?"

"I guess you can say that, but no we're not married, we are in love." I have to be careful with my words, especially with the entire Capitol watching me.

"My parents were killed in a fire and I was left homeless. Caythin let me into his home and soon after, my last name became Spinner. And to make it official, his mother adopted me," I said, "and if you were wondering, my original last name was Sayrinn."

The crowd went nuts after my little statement just like when Mila said she loved her mentor.

"Ha-ha! Oh Hen—." He was cut off by the sound of a buzzer.

"Dang! We didn't have time to talk about your amazing costumes from 4 nights ago. Oh well, Maybe Caythin can answer that! Everyone please give one last applause to Henrietta Spinner!"


	12. Chapter 12 Caythin Spinner

Chapter 12 Caythin Spinner

As I was waking up from a peaceful sleep from a night of strategy, planning, and predictions with Henrietta on "Once inside the arena." I remember the interviews from last night. Our costumes, that's all what Ceaser will talk about with me, how our stylists are geniuses and such. Today is the games, today is the day where the Capitol will satisfy it's craving for children's blood. On the way to the launching pads, my stylist will be accompanying me. After breakfast, we were both escorted to the roof, a hovercraft appears out of thin air and picks us up. On board, a woman in a white coat approaches us carrying a trey with microchips and a syringe.

"These are trackers, they will be put into you with the syringe, try to stay still." She said.

After the trackers have been placed, the hovercraft started to move. The ride to the arena took about half an hour, a latter dropped and we all made it to a hallway, Henrietta went to the left and I the right. I and Halton reached a room with the platform, underground.

"Give it your best shot Caythin." said Halton.

"I will." I said.

"Protect Henrietta."

Before getting on launch pad he gave me my fur hat that I swore I lost.

"It's probably your only protection against the cold nights." I nod and the tube closes.

The platform rises ever so slowly, seeing nothing but darkness. This is actually the first time I appreciate the darkness, because when I see light, I'll be forced to fight for my very life. The dark shroud around me has broken, immediately I feel a cold breeze and I'm blinded by the light of the sun. My sight returns from the immense light, I take a good look at my surroundings; the cornucopia in the middle, tributes left and right of me forming a circle around it. I look at the ground. The grass seems yellow, wait; it's not grass . . . its wheat. We are in a wheat field, past the wheat field there is a forest and . . . A dirt road? Where does the dirt road lead to?

Looking back at the cornucopia, they have already started the countdown, 56, 55, 54. This day has come, I'd thought it'd would never come. Henrietta is about 5 tributes down to my left, I see her eyes, filled with tears but they refuse to come out.

"_Stay strong Henrietta_**."**I say to myself.

30, 29, 28, my eyes are starting to hurt so I wipe them, the reason why my eyes hurt is because I'm crying, I never cried this painful before, maybe that's the reason why Henrietta is about to burst into tears herself, because I already have. 3, 2, I have to protect her at any cost, even if that cost is my life, 1. The gong has been rung.

The step off my platform made everything silent, I quickly run to a bag closest to me, and then i made a run for it toward Henrietta. I should've of seen this coming, someone has tripped me with a net. The tribute who captures me, tries to kill me with a dagger, but another pulls him off of, she starts to beat him with a swinging mace, type of weapon. Henrietta ran straight toward me, trying to pull off the net.

"HENRIETTA, RUN!" I yelled.

"I can't leave y—!"

"GO." I screamed.


	13. Chapter 13 Henrietta Spinner

Chapter 13 Henrietta Spinner

I did what he said and ran as fast as I could, away from the cornucopia. Down the dirt road and then abandoning it after 21 minutes. So exhausted and scared, I slumped down a tree and try to catch my breath. I have no backpack, no weapons of any sort, or anything for that matter. I have single handily doomed myself by not taking anything_, _

"_I have to keep moving." _I tell myself.

I'm just so exhausted that I can't even get up, so I just close my eyes for a short while.

Why is time always against me? I wake up 5 hours later, my mouth dryer than the dirt beneath. I stand up looking at the sky, bright with orange that is slowly being eating away by the night. I started to head forward, going back to the cornucopia is certain death but blindly going forward isn't wise, then I realized I completely forgot about Caythin. The feelings I've held back rushed forward as I drop to the ground sobbing.

How could I have forget about Caythin? Did he get out of the net? Did he ran like I did? Or did he. . . I refused to even think the other option. I don't know what to do next; I have no supplies, no weapons, or my Caythin. I wipe my face and I dust off my cloths, I have to stay strong for Caythin. As much as I love him, I have to keep moving forward, he would even yell at me to keep moving. I need to find a source of water; this is a forest arena so there should be a river or a lake.

I never really pay attention to ground when I walk, I should have had. At a moment's notice, my entire world went upside down as my right foot gets tied and gets pulled up in what seems . As I'm swinging 4 feet of the ground, I hear someone, the person is talking to another, their voices are getting louder with each passing moment. They arrived.

"We actually got one! Do you believe it?!" one of them said.

"I told ya Connor! And look it here, it's the girl from 13! Ha-ha where's that lover of yours? What was his name, Caytin?" said the other.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

The one named Connor came up to me and slapped me with his right hand then grabs my chin. I get a good look at Connor. He is a bit paled with a bandage on his head. His eyes seem to be two dark circles that have no signs of his soul within. His hair black but there are spots of blood, wet blood on it, and he had an axe on his back.

"Shut your trash mouth!"

"Come on Connor kill her already. Hurry before that girl from District 2 comes and-." He was interrupted by an arrow piercing his neck.

"OWEN!" screamed Connor, "show yourself coward!"

His shout was answered. She came running out of nowhere and started to swing her weapon at him, he tried his best to deflect the swings, but it was no use, she killed him. She looked at me next but instead of killing me she cut me free.

I look up at her, she has dark jacket on with golden/red strips on the chest and lower area, her eye color is different from last time.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No Mila. I'm not." I answered back.


	14. Chapter 14 Caythin Spinner

Chapter 14 Caythin Spinner

An empty water gallon, neon rope, dry fruit mix, and a medical kit, that is what I had inside the backpack. Without water or "real" food, I'm not going to last very long in this damn arena. Beside water and food, I constantly think of Henrietta. Is she eating ok? Is she drinking water? Did she find Mila?

So far today there has been 5 cannon shots, 3 dead at the cornucopia and the other 2 somewhere else. Tonight I will find out who the other two are, I really hope one of those two aren't Henrietta.

Night isn't long, so finding water and shelter is my top priorities. Rivers run south, I've learned that moss on trees always grows on the south side, after finding some trees with the stuff on it, I'm on track. I hear splashing, and then currents, I run to the sound of it and before long, I find a river. I almost cried at the site of it, so big, so powerful, I quickly filed up my gallon and just dunk my entire face in the refreshing water.

Soon After I had my drink, I notice a bridge connecting to the other side. Something tells me it's a trap, but I can't find anything wrong with it, it's made out of concrete so it won't break as easily of one made of wood. Before crossing it, I look on the banks of the river for shellfish, a skill I learn in the training arena. On the other side there's a path, I follow it till it led me to a faint red, wooden building.

I looked closer at the building, it seems to be a barn, I go around it to find its doors open. I suspect someone is inside, but the doors are only open by a bit, It could be the wind that opened it. I need shelter, so I have no choice, I open the doors to find a little girl with her sword drawn. She must have heard my loud footsteps via dead leaves, she lunges at me with great force but I quickly dodged it. She lands on the floor with a thud and drops her sword, as fast as I could, I grab her sword before she can even recover from her fall, I pointed the tip on her nose before she got up.

I expected her to retaliate but, with her wide eyes open, she dropped down like a rock and began to cry.

"Ple, please! Don't kill me!" She begged me.

"You tried to kill me! Why shouldn't I?"

"Please!" she kept on crying

I quickly inspect the barn with one eye on her, there is empty packets of the dry fruit mix and water gallons everywhere, a set of bows and arrows, bloody bandages and a ripped sleeping bag. I inspect her, her cloths are torn and bloody from her stomach and down, she has silver-blue hair with a little curl on top, and she has white eyes

"Your hurt aren't you?" I asked.

She nods. I lower the weapon, and then i walked to the end of the barn and sit.

"Come over here, let me check you."

She walks and lies down next to me. I lifted her shirt to find barley closed wounds on her stomach.

"What happened?"

"The boy from my district attacked me and left me in here." She said with a hollow voice.

"If you don't mine me asking, what is his name?"

"Ottis."

"And what is your name?"

"My name is Bell, but people call me Bell Ann."

After I patched her up, she apologized about attacking me. I told her to find firewood before I can "fully" accept her apology. Soon after she came back with wood, I made a fire outside the barn and cooked the shellfish. I shared half of it with Bell Ann then I gave her my water gallon, she hasn't eaten because Ottis ate what little food they had with a man named Connor. The night sky was brighten by the Capitol seal and pictures of the deceased were showed with the Anthem playing along, Ottis and Connor was among them. A huge weight has been lifted when I didn't she Henrietta's face. Bell Ann's lays down next to me, she said softy

"He's dead"

She fell asleep after that. As I'm stroking her hair, something has occurred about Bell Ann, she is weak, frail, and needs someone like me to protect her. As much as I want to deny it, as much as I hate thinking about it, Henrietta . . . is every bit like her, frail and weak.


	15. Chapter 15 Henrietta Spinner

Chapter 15 Henrietta Spinner

If it wasn't for Mila, I would have been dead a long time ago. Yesterday was just an introduction, kind of like an opening ceremony, but today is the real start of the games. I thank every second that Mila is here with me. I'm gathering wild berries Mila found near our camp, Miles is gathering firewood and Mila is scouting the area. I'm actually surprised that Miles made it through; he told me that Mila never left his side . . . so far there has been five dead tributes, none of them were Caythin. I never have to worry about him, out of everyone else back home, he is the strongest.

Our camp isn't the greatest but it's perfect for our situation, it is compose of sleeping bags around a campfire pit and our equipment inside a hollowed-out tree. We have water from a river down south and fresh game from Mila's animal traps. The weapons we have are: a black staff that has a spike ball chained at the end of it, Mila calls it the Morningstar and carries it, a metallic bow and arrows that Miles carries, and I carry a black-red sword with the tip separating into two. Since our camp isn't much, we can pack up and leave in a blink of an eye if something goes wrong.

The sky is darkening by strange thunderstorm clouds; I fear the Capitol is cooking up something foul and evil. After starting a campfire and gathering more berries, two cannon shots were fired. Mila came right on time,

"Is everyone ok?!" she said.

Me and Miles nod.

"Well." she said while lowering her Morningstar, "7 down, 19 to go."

"7 down, 19 to go. . ."

"_Oh Caythin." _I whisper.

Those strange clouds started to crack out loudly with thunder and lightning, hitting places close to us.

"Err Mila. I think we need to lea-." Miles was interrupted by a thunderbolt striking a tree next to him.

"MILES!" screamed Mila.

He fell unconscious as the thunderbolt's great force pushes him like a rag doll. Mila races toward him and picks him up, then she turns around and tells me to grab everything I can grab. Carrying everything I thought was important, another thunderbolt lands 20 feet behind me. Trailing behind Mila we ran as fast as we could toward the river. It started to rain before the lightning really got blinding. Everything is black and white, Mila is only seen as a dark figure as I bump into someone. My first thoughts were Caythin, but when I looked closer, fear replaced my hopes.

The person I bumped into was Danhillo valentine, the male tribute from District 4. He was taller than me and was wearing some kind of goggles. He smiled evilly at the sight of me.

"Well, well, well." He began. "looky what we have here, more goodies!"

Draws out his weapon, a trident, and begins to charge with his weapon at me.

I drop everything I have and draw my sword just in time to deflect his charge. Loud clings can be heard as thunder is no longer the loudest.

"Come on, no fun in that is it?!" he yelled.

His attacks are becoming stronger; I don't know how much longer I could hold him off. He finally pushes me to the ground.

"Well I guess that lover of yours would be saving you." He said evilly, "You don't deserve love."

Something about his words made me angry, how don't I deserve love? Right before he was going to deliver his final strike, I lunge forward with my hands both clenched on my sword. For a moment I wonder what came first, the cannon shot or the sound of thunder.


	16. Chapter 16 Caythin Spinner

Chapter 16 Caythin Spinner

"Come on Bell Ann, we got to get out of here!" I yelled.

"But I can't leave it!" she said sobbing, "Please get it!"

Fire wasn't inside my mind when I first found the barn, neither was running into a burning barn but, I guess life likes to play games with me. When the sky decided to shoot down thunderbolts, the barn was the first to get hit, we were both sleeping when it happen. It started a fire.

Inside the barn is like being inside a baker's oven. Sweat is running down my face as I'm looking for Bell Ann's reminder of her home, a picture of her family. That little girl reminds me of Henrietta, I refuse to see her only trinket burn to ashes. I can't find it anywhere, the barn's roof collapses before I find the picture under some rubble. The rain feels so welcoming when the cool drops of water touch my heated skin, I ran out as fast as I could out of the barn, just a second faster than the collapsing barn.

"Let's go now!"

She nods. Running away from the barn and towards the river, that is our plan. We had nothing but the cloths on our back, no food, no water, no anything, thunderbolts are landing left and right.

"The damn Capitol is trying to kill us!" I yell.

Seeing the bridge made me more happier than a little kid getting some candy. I look up at the sky, the clouds are breaking up, in a blink of an eye the dark grey sky just disappears and is replaced by the blue sky. Already half way across the bridge, I drop to my knees to feel the concrete of the bridge, Bell Ann joins me. after about 2 minutes of rest, we both get up and go back the way we came.

Just 1 step away from leaving the bridge, I hear someone running, by the way I hear the footsteps, its coming from the concrete behind me. I pull out my sword as I turn around where it kissed the blade of a girl, she swings her axe at me as I try my best of deflecting it, her last swing was so powerful it knocked me on my back. She was about to execute me Intel I realized who she is,

"M, Mi, Mila don't kill me, it me Caythin!" I yelled.

"No you're not! The real Caythin will never leave Henrietta!"

She's right, the real Caythin will never leave her by herself or scream at her for trying help him, I am a fraud, a shadow of what used to be Caythin.

"Your right I'm not Caythin, but I never left her, I made her leave because the tribute behind me was going to kill her if he saw her helping me, I love her too much to see her die at that god forsaken place. . . but please before you kill me, tell Henrietta that I love her."

"Hm I don't think you need to tell me that, Caythin," Mila said. "Come Henrietta! The coast is cleared."

She stepped aside as I'm seeing Henrietta on the horizon point of the bridge, that unmistakable hair color, those beautiful brown eyes. I stand up before she had a chance to see me. right there, she drops everything she had and she gazes at my eyes, I gaze back. I take a long look at her and so does she, her blood stain hands match the color of her sword. Everything is silent, the winds, the birds chirping, everything. Tears fill up her eyes and so do mines. We both ran at each other and our bodies made contact, we led our tears out. it's only been three days since the game started, but it felt longer.

"_I will never leave you again_." I whisper.

Our reunion ended with a kiss and the sound of a cannon.


	17. Chapter 17 Henrietta Spinner

Chapter 17 Henrietta Spinner

The sound of a cannon always mean someone has died, so far today our group have heard two. None of us were expecting the amount that was shown in the sky an hour ago. Henna from District 12 is dead, a girl named Sapphire from District 1 is dead, both tributes from 10 are dead; the boy from 6 and the girl from 9 are dead. Including Danhillo, that is seven dead.

Walking as our own pack, we all continued south, passing the burnt barn into deeper forest. Caythin thought it will be best if we moved at night, where no one can see us. Mila decided to make a camp for the night, nearby is a stream that is crawling with crawfish, we made a fire and cooked all the crawfish, I swear it was the best meal I have had in days. Mila was telling a story when a silver parachute holding a container the size of a deer lands on her lap.

"What is it?" Miles eagerly said.

"It's . . . Armor!" she replied.

Her armor had a green glassy texture with straps of gold and silver on the waist, its upper chest has horns sticking out. With our bellies full and Mila happily dancing around in her new armor, I realized that neither I nor Caythin have ever gotten anything, but then again we've gotten zeros for our scores, so no sponsors. Cuddling next to Caythin, next to a campfire made me feel like a princess, Caythin, being my knight in shining armor will always protect me, no matter what.

The next day we were greeted with strong winds, very strong winds. We continued heading south were we find a road heading to something in the distance, it looks like buildings! Nobody in our pack expected a town to be in the arena, there's a library, a school building, a sheriff's office, and a place called The Catholic Church of —the rest of the sign Is gone.

"Caythin, what is a church?" I asked him.

"Honestly, I don't know." he replied.

Walking in the middle of town, I see the door to the sheriff's office open. No one is inside since half of the building is caved in, light is shown through. The inside was full of supplies, weapons, and blood everywhere.

"Someone died here," Mila said, "I think it's best if we moved on."

"Before we do, let's take something." said Caythin.

Caythin picks out a weapon, a dark brown, short dual scythes connected by a chain, he also took a brownish dagger. As were loading all the supplies we can into our backpacks, I hear a canister rolling. We shouldn't have come here, it explodes with knock out gas, as we all try to exit out the building as fast as we could, the gas is taking full affect, we all drop one by one. I finally drop near the church; my last image of the world was 3 men picking up our bodies.


	18. Chapter 18 Caythin Spinner

Chapter 18 Caythin Spinner

"Come on Henrietta slow down!" I said.

"You got to catch me first!" said Henrietta.

Running after Henrietta has never been this fun before, but my back can't take it all. The wheat fields are littered with wild turkeys, my son Johan kill one earlier for Miki, my daughter, to prepare for dinner. I catch Henrietta then spin her around in my arms as we lay down on the soft earth. It's hard for me to believe that all these years, we finally got married. As were headed home, a young man named Miles escorts us out of the field and then takes us to our home near the southern river. Next to our house, live the Cunninghams, Mila and Lovino, for some reason; Lovino took the last name as Mila when they got married.

Miki finished the turkey as Johan finished setting the table; we invited Miles, Mila and Lovino to dinner. they arrived, Mila brought a cornucopia full of candies and toothpicks, Lovino brought a little silver paratrooper toy, and Miles brought a carbonated drink in a can. We all sit down on the round table as Miki brings in the silver platter containing the turkey under it. She opens it. To my dismay it's not the turkey, but instead it's the severed head of Bell Ann. As soon as I notice it, everyone around me turns into skeletons.

I try to leave the house, but the skeletons capture me and they force me to my knees. I hear my named being called out by them; one grabbed a club and hit my head with it. As soon as the club made contact with my head, the dream disappeared and I am trusted back into reality.

"CAYTHIN!" Henrietta screamed.

"Quiet you!" someone yelled.

My mother was right, I could never protect Henrietta from everything. She, Mila, and Bell Ann are stripped of their cloths and have been tied up, but their undergarments remain. 3 men are touching Mila and Bell Ann in their most sensitive parts, next to me lies Miles, with his neck wide open. Our weapons and supplies lye under a tree behind next to Mila, they also tied back my hands and took all my weapons, but not my cloths.

"Kill him, he is useless to us." the man holding Mila said.

"Hold on, Tommy let him see." a voice behind me said.

"My sweet apple, I can't wait to feel her insides." The man holding Bell Ann said.

I don't believe this, this is fake, this is all fake! I now fully understand why the girls are in their undergarments, why they think I'm useless, and why that man wants to feel Bell Ann's insides, they're going to rape them.

Rapes aren't exactly a crowd favorite, but it has happened before. Fennia, a Victor from the 52th Games, was raped and was believed dead. With my knees on the ground and a man holding a knife to my neck. I feel something in the back of my pants; it's the dagger I found earlier! I silently turned the dagger around and I start cutting away at the rope binding my hands together.

"_Almost free." _I whispered.

Looking into Henrietta eyes have never demoralized me before, so empty. A third man takes Henrietta by her hair and starts to unzip his pants.

"First times a charm, right?" he said to Henrietta.

Fist times a charm? His very words, his and his alone, snapped something inside me, the cored that connects my judgment to my heart snapped like a twig.

I break free and stab the man behind me, I then leap at the man holding Henrietta and pierce his neck with dagger,

"ANIMALS!" I screamed.

"GET HIM RADE." Tommy screamed.

Rade, being a redhead and is taller than me and also the one holding Bell Ann, runs forward at me with a black and white sickle. With the rage inside me, I easily dodged his attack and I made it forward to his neck where my dagger repeatedly enters and exits his neck five times. I turn around to find Tommy pointing a loaded bow at me.

"I had enough of yo-!"

Mila, who somehow broke free of the rope, puts Tommy in a headlock, no more than three seconds into the headlock; she breaks Tommy's neck with a loud crack. All four men, no, mutts are dead. With my hands forever stained with blood of those mutts, I cut free Henrietta and Bell Ann and I hand all of them back there cloths. When they finished, I walked over to Henrietta to hug her, Mila and Bell Ann join me. They've all been holding back their tears since this started, when they hugged me, everyone lead it out. it ended when an announcer spoke,

"Attention all tributes, there has been a permanent rule change, this year and for now on there can be two Victors as long as they're both from the same district. That is all."

As soon as the announcer said that, I gaze into Henrietta's eyes, now warm and full of hope. As far as my knowledge of the Games go, Announcers typically say something towards the end of the Games like invitations to Feasts and such, I did the math and. . . there is 8 of us left.


	19. Chapter 19 Henrietta Spinner

Chapter 19 Henrietta Spinner

The night sky lid up with the pictures of the deceased, or I should call them mutts since Caythin calls them that. Mila said that she dropped something at the sheriff's department but to one dares to go get it, so we decided to get it tomorrow. We set up camp west of the town. Mila and Caythin went hunting while I and Bell Ann gathered firewood.

"How much do you love Caythin, Henrietta?" she asked.

How much do I love him?

"I . . . really don't know how to explain it to you, Bell Ann."

"He is a good person, he had many chances to kill me but he didn't. he even killed the man who touched you, and from what I heard at the interviews, he gave you a home," she said, "I've never met anyone as kind as him, Henrietta, your truly lucky."

As we head back, Bell Ann complains of a mosquito bite. Back at camp, I made a fire and set up the sleeping bags, when Mila and Caythin came back, I cooked everything they hunted, rabbits, squirrels, etc. I never thought I would make it to the final 8, we finally have a chance to leave together but, what will become of Mila and Bell Ann? Like she said, Caythin had many opportunities to kill her and Mila is basically a tank in her armor, I soon fear that we might have to kill them before they kill us.

"I swear, there is a whole nest of them!" Mila finishes telling us a story.

The fire that cooked our meal and purified our water was dying out, I guess that was our signal to sleep since everyone is getting into their sleeping bags. Mila and Bell Ann quickly fell asleep, but Caythin and me stayed awake.

"Rain clouds are forming again." he said looking at the sky.

"The breeze is also getting cold." I said while shivering.

"You want to sleep with me?"

As the last embers of the fire danced around the charred wood, I slip into Caythin's sleeping bag, it's a bit of a tight fit, but I can still move around. He puts his over my shoulder and I gently rest my arm on his chest. Fell into a deep trans when I see his eyes, and so does him,

"Caythin."

"Henrietta."

I get on top of him, he gently takes of my shirt while i unbutton his coat, I felt the cold breeze straight up my spine, but was quickly diminished by Caythin's body heat. I kissed him softly on the lip, and then I whispered,

"_I love you_."

I woke up early in the cloudy morning, I thought of last night to a wonderful dream, but then I realized it actually happen since I'm naked next to him. I quietly dress myself and dress Caythin, don't want the others to see Caythin's unmentionables. I always wanted to hunt by myself, so I took Mila's bow and arrows.

Walking about 50 feet into the forest, I spotted a rabbit, I loaded an arrow then fired, poor rabbit didn't stand a chance, I did the same with 3 others and a wild turkey. My biggest challenge is hitting a fat squirrel from a branch. After missing first time, I came closer to get a better shot.

I loaded the arrow, and then i released my hand from the string causing the arrow forward. It felt like time had slowed down just so I can see how I killed the squirrel, the metal tip of the arrow pierced the mammal between the eyes, it basically ruptured the head. The squirrel then toppled over the branch and fell at an angle, seeing the squirrel falling made me hopeful, we can win this. The moment when the mammal made contact with ground, time moves regularly and it brings a new sound with it, one that's force is so great, it pushes me back into a tree like a ragdoll. A sound that makes me unconscious, and that sound is an explosion.


	20. Chapter 20 Caythin Spinner

Chapter 20 Caythin Spinner

Woken up by an unknown shockwave rumbled me as I try to get my head together. The others are still trying to balance themselves.

"What was that?!" Bell Ann said.

"I don't know but it was powerful!" I replied. "Wait, where's Henrietta?!"

"My bows are gone as well!" said Mila.

"She must of have taken them! Everyone search the area, she can't be far!"

Bell Ann went with Mila in one direction while I went in the opposite. Minutes later, I find many arrows lying around, then I find Henrietta lying under a tree. I swear I'd almost cried at the sight of her.

"Henrietta!" I said to her, "Wake up, Henrietta, Wake up!"

She opened her eyes a bit.

"What happen, Henrietta?!"

She pointed forward; I turn around to see a crater with a huge black outline.

"Mine. . ." she coughed out before falling unconscious again.

Mines? Who would plant mines in the middle of nowhere? I rush her back to camp as quickly as possible. She won't wake up, I start to panic, but I guess panicking won't help because I heard another explosion, but much smaller. Mila and Bell Ann soon came back; Mila's armor is black with soot.

"Caythin, their watching us." She said quietly.

"Mila what are you talking about, and what happen to your—."

"Caythin I was hit by a land mine, but my armor deflected the blast and protected me and Bell Ann," She said, "listen, they have the place bugged somehow, and they have mines around the camp. We need to move now."

I nod at Mila and we took what's necessary, with Henrietta on my back, we all slowly creep to the spot of the crater.

"Is this where the first land mine went off?" she asked.

I nod, she closely inspects it around the sides, she found a trip wire and follow it to a barely visible, cylinder land mine.

"Boy, those twins work fast." she said.

"Twins?" I asked.

"Yea, the ones from District 11. They're the ones who placed the land mines around us and bugged us."

"Where did they even get these kinds of explosives?"

"I think they got it from there're sponsors."

"Really?"

"Yea, unless you've already notice, they have changed the rules, now your sponsors can send anything from water to automatic weapons."

I don't know if its faith or just plain bad luck because we've made it back to town, Mila wanted to see Henrietta. She said she just needed to rest, no real damage. We were about to leave the town when an announcement occurred.

"Congratulations tributes for making it this far in the Games! As an award for your brave efforts, we would like to invite you all to a feast in the middle of town. We have something that you need, so please don't hesitate to come. That is all."

Wait, the announcer said that we all need something, but . . . what do we need?


	21. Chapter 21 Henrietta Spinner

Chapter 21 Henrietta Spinner

I never believed there was any children in the Capitol, I always thought they killed them all, but for a Capitol child to be mine was beyond this world. I woke up around I guess to be morning, clouds look heaver with water than a wet towel, it's no doubt that it's going to rain. Bell Ann was next to me, cooking some food.

"Ah, Henrietta, you're awake! Here have some stew." She hands me a bowl of it.

"Thanks, so where's Caythin and Mila?" I asked.

"There at the feast in the Middle of town."

"Feast?"

"Yea feast," She said, "I hope they bring some cream for my mosquito bite!"

"Really? Well-."

An arrow strikes the spoon out of my hand, spilling the precious stew that it had, and making a clink. Without a second thought, we both ran behind a dead tree as fast as we can, just a second sooner that the chasing arrows.

"Awe come on," I heard a voice say, "What's the matter? Mila not here to protect you both!"

I remember that voice; it belongs to funnel hair lady, the one from District 4, Pararose. Right after her sentence, the rain began. Bell Ann hands me my sword, and she gets out two silver daggers,

"Where did you-?"

"Mila thought it would be best if we kept our weapons in trees like this one."

"Ok, listen we rush her at the count of three, one, two, three!"

We both jump out, and to our horror, Pararose laid there dead with her head bashed inward. In front of us was a dark skin girl with purple hair, her cloths were stained with blood, dry blood, she has a scar from her lip to the cheek, her eyes have no pupils. I know her, she's a twin sister to the boy tribute of District 11 named Shane Grey, and her name is Jane Grey.

Without a word, she runs at us with a large hammer, evading her is like trying not to get stung by a million angry Tracker Jackers. Left right left right, she won't stop swinging it; I notice that when she swings it, it takes a couple of seconds for her to go for another swing. When her hammer hit the ground with tremendous force just a few inches off of me, I went in for the kill, a cannon has been heard.

I heard someone nearby scream 'Jane', when I pulled my sword from Jane's lifeless body, Shane standing there with his sword drawn, the anger in his face cannot match anything I've seen before.

"You're going to pay, Spinner." He said in a dark soft voice, his eyes, are not eyes anymore.

A thunderbolt lands on a tree close to us, it starts a fire on it, it quickly spreads to other trees around it. Shane sheaths his sword and disappears out of the blue. The fire has become an inferno, the only way out of it was toward the town, but that wasn't on my mind, surviving wasn't nor escaping the inferno. The only thing on my mind was Caythin.


	22. Chapter 22 Caythin Spinner

Chapter 22 Caythin Spinner

"Come one Mila!" I yelled, "We got to get back to them!"

Mila and I had escaped the feast. Mila, who always protected little children thought out her life, had killed six all during these past few days of the Games; this girl, is the one who saved Henrietta before I could even get on my feet. Is she my friend, or my enemy?

With her threatening Morningstar and her impenetrable armor, it will be impossible to kill her, but when the time comes, I will do what I think is best.

The feast was consisted of little bags containing various items as needed by the tribute, in the bag marked 13 and 8, only had oil and a pair of tweezers, completely useless in our case. It started to rain a few minutes ago, making the dirt road of the town slippery with mud. Seeing the raging fire a mile away, we have no choice but to stay in the town. The fire is spreading to the building on the west side; the town is a U shape. I'm seeing figures in the distance, the closer they get, the more I can identify, they finally get close enough.

"Bell Ann, Henrietta!" I yell.

"Caythin!" Henrietta yells back.

After a quick hug, they tell me about Shane.

"Ok listen, go to the top of the school building, the fire won't reach it, I and Mila will kill him and the other"

"Another?" Henrietta replied.

"Besides him, there's another tribute, Sapphire from District 1." Mila added.

They both nod and did as I asked. When Mila saw the sheriff's office catch on fire, she became pale, and in a heartbeat she dashed into it as quickly as possible. I'm screaming after her as she enters to the end of the collapsed building, upon entering it, the heat inside is brutal, mere seconds inside it is making me sweat.

"MILA!" I screamed.

"Hold on-!" a loud crash was heard.

"MILA!" I ran to where I heard the crash.

I find Mila under burning rubble,

"Mila!" I said, "Don't worry I'll get you out!"

Trying to take off the rubble is useless, ether from it being too heavy or too hot.

I look down at her, her eyes are purple, a new color.

"Lovino? Lovino, oh, Lovino come get Me." she said weakly.

"Mila don't worry, I'll get you out!"

"Caythin, it's useless, get out of here!"

"I can't!"

Her eyes met mines as she starts to speak

"Caythin, you're a nice person, I have never seen anyone love another person as you have. You and Henrietta need to win this, I. . . I'm done I can't live with myself after the events of these Games. I know you love her, but I feel it necessary to do this."

She pulls me down on my coat and presses her lips against mine, then she sneaks something thing in my hand.

"Give that! To Lovino."

The building is collapsing completely,

"Go!" she yelled.

As I'm leaving, she started to laugh hysterically, outside; I quickly take off my coat and the cool rain sooths my skin. As I'm standing outside of the, now fireball, building, her laugh abruptly ends, like the scream of a chicken in the butcher shop. The fire couldn't have killed her that fast? The weird part about that is, I never heard a cannon shot after her laugh.

I feel a metallic object and something else that I'm clenching in my hands. The first item was a picture of Mila and Lovino, and the other item was the last thing I thought of it to be; this metallic object is round and made of shinning brass metal, this object, is the very symbol of the rebellion and the image of Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay pin.


	23. Chapter 23 Henrietta Spinner

Chapter 23 Henrietta Spinner

Getting to the top of the school building is like trying to find coins inside a dark bank; the building is moldy and completely empty, there are windows on the side of it helping my visibility by a bit, but I won't due since the sky is darkened by clouds. Bell Ann, holding my hand as we rush to get to the top, finds stairs leading toward the top.

As I push open the door to the roof, I am immediately showered with rain and ash; the entire town up in flames, all but the church and the school. We get settled on the roof, the waiting for Caythin has begun. The person who passed through the doors we've just entered wasn't Caythin, no, Caythin doesn't have long hair, nor Sapphire-colored eyes, no, the color of her eyes reflect on her name. Sapphire.

"You two are my last targets!" She said.

We all get out our own weapons. Sapphire was the first one to attack, she rushes with a spiked club in her hand, swings it like a maniac. She missis Bell Ann, but one of the spike scratch her check, out of nowhere, Caythin pops out and drives his dual scythes up Sapphire's spine. He drops her lifeless body and inspects Bell Ann's scratch,

"Doesn't seem much of an injury, Henrietta you mine giving me a band aid?" He said, "There some in my backpack, I left it near the door."

After he was done speaking, Bell Ann softly locks Caythin in her arms, resting her head on his stomach.

If it wasn't for these horrid Games, we'd look like a family; Caythin is my husband, and Bell Ann my daughter. The church wasn't big but it does have a bell tower, someone has rung the bell. As I'm walking back to them, Bell Ann stops holding Caythin and just stands there.

"What's wrong?" Caythin asked.

When the ringing has stopped, Bell Ann shook her head, she quickly takes out her daggers and stabs Caythin in his stomach.

"CAYTHIN!" I screamed.

He drops on his knees then falls to the ground, he coughs out blood. I ran toward him, picking him, I almost coward in fear when I saw Bell Ann's eyes, she not Bell Ann, she's a mutt.

"I gave you a chance, but you both were too ignorant to see what was becoming, even though the tools were delivered, you still cannot see it." She said.

She shook her head and started walking backwards, she is crying heavy,

"Bell Ann wait!" I yelled.

"Please . . . forgive me. . ." She said.

She fell over the edge of the roof; I heard a loud thump, and a crack.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"The Capitol. . ." Caythin coughed out.

"Save your energy Caythin, just try not to move!" I said sobbing.

I'm trying to look through Caythin's backpack for bandages, but there's nothing in here. Five minutes ago this backpack was full and now, completely empty! I rush back to Caythin, I rip a piece of my shirt and I try to stop the bleeding, I need bandages. My eyes are flooding with tears when I realized Caythin's bleeding won't stop. He gently holds my hand,

"Henrietta, the Capitol!"

"Yes, yes Caythin! What about it?"

"Th, they, they played us, like a fiddle. Bell Ann, they controlled her, the bell," he said, "The mosquito bite, it-Henrietta look out!" He threw his body behind me, where his back caught a throwing hatchet.

I quickly grab him by his front, his eyes are closed. There he lie, a lifeless body in my arms, any emotions that survived him getting wounded by Bell Ann are long gone, No tears, no movements, no anything. I did jump a bit when I heard Shane's voice,

"What did I say, Spinner?" He said, "Come on, tell me!"

I shook my head.

"Hurts don't it? I wish I can say the same thing for myself as well but . . . what could I say? You don't deserve love, if anything, I deserve love. I killed many not because I'm forced to, but because I like it. The feeling of killing is amazing, knowing you ended their miserable life makes you a hero, when I win this, I will become a hero, and many people will love me. like I said Spinner, you don't deserve it!"

He lunges at me, with his sword clasped in his hands, I evade in a heartbeat.

I take out my split end sword,

"You are very disturbed, Shane, if anything you say is true, I will end your miserable life."

This is it, the final showdown, the Climax of the Games, the battle between me and Shane.

With our weapons drawn, we're both walking in a circle, waiting for ether of us to make the first move. Neither of us dare to make the first move, the rain became heavier and thunder/lighting became relevant. The lighting is blinding enough to for me to attack first, if I could time it right with it, I could wound him. Every 20 seconds the lighting flashes, then thunder comes, 20, 19, and 18, what's going to happen if I die? 13, 12, 11, I will win this, for 7, 6, 5, 4, for Caythin, 2, 1, I move in. Under the perfect cover, seems like it, but my opponent thought of the same thing, our blades met and welcomed each other with a loud cling, I swing again.

The Thunder has somehow broken its 20 second cycle and is now replacing the sound of cling. His sword made its way downward, I dodged it by a few inches, I came up and try to hit his side, but he was to quick. He kick me aside and then pounced on me like an angry cat, he strikes me with his fists many times before I manage to take him off of me. I throw my sword at him, but it misses him and strikes the door, he did the same exact thing and misses, his sword is now street level.

Our sword battle now be came hand-to-hand, I kick him in the chest, he punches me in my stomach, I hit him in his face, he kneed me in mine. I kicked him hard enough to drop him to the down, then I try to recover my weapon before he can get up, I successfully do but, he kicks me as hard as mine did, knocking my sword out of my hand. I slid across the roof to the very edge of it, I saw Bell Ann's lifeless body below, her head has been cracked open, the tips of my weapon are at my nose when after I turn my head to see Bell Ann.

"Finally, an actual fight with someone who knows how to use a sword. I thank you for being my last target," His soulless voice said, "when I visit your district for the Victor tours, I'll make sure to thank them for sending you!"

He raises the sword, ready to strike me. I hear the sound of metal rip out of flesh, but that sound is faint, my eyes that held back the tears when Caythin was taken away from me, started to flow like a river.

"CAYTHIN!" I screamed.

"Caythin isn't going to help-." Caythin interrupted him.

"HENRIETTA!"

Caythin threw the hatchet at Shane; it finds a home between his eyes. He falls down on the street like a doll. Caythin takes off his fur hat, and then he presses his right index, middle, and ring fingers against his lips, then he raises his arm with it. That hand sign has been outlawed by the Capitol since rebels have been using it during battles.

He fell to the ground and started to chuckle a bit,

"We won, Henrietta!" he said meekly.

"We've won." I repeated.

He started to throw up blood.

"Caythin!" I ran to him.

"I need a doctor." He said.

"Just hang on." I tell him.

An announcement was made,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our new Victors of the 75th Hunger Games, Henrietta and Caythin Spinner!"

Out of thin air, a hovercraft appears and picks us up. Upon entering it, squads of doctors take Caythin from my arms and take away to get treated. He left his fur hat with me. A man in a white coat gives me a drink, I don't know if it was exhaustion or the drink because I blacked out.

I wake up in a white room, a man opens the door and brings in a bowl of pea soup, he makes me eat it,

"Is Caythin ok?" I ask him.

He didn't say anything nor do anything; he just fed me the soup. He left. Next to me I find Caythin's hat, I inspect it; it was made of a raccoon and had a little pocket, what was inside almost made me throw the hat across the room, a Mockingjay pin.

I feel asleep again, my dream was wonderful, and my own little dream voice kept saying we've won the Games, we've won the Games.

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door, I was dress in a simple shirt and shorts, I open the door to find Carri,

"Henrietta!" she shrieked.

She ran inside and gave me the mother of all hugs. We both sit down on the bed,

"I missed you, Carri, and so did Caythin." I tell her.

"Nobody has told you about Caythin?"

"No."

"Oh dear." She said

"Why, what happen?"

"Henrietta, dear, you've won the Games."

"Err, yea, me and Caythin won it."

"No dear, you won the Games, Caythin didn't."

"What are you trying to say, Carri?" my voice cracked.

"You've won the Games, he didn't."

The sound of her voice isn't cheerful. I understand what she means, I can't accept it, I just can't. My emotions are gone because of the arena, so I just sit there, motionless. A cry escaped my mouth, the impossible has happened, Caythin . . . died.

End of book 1.


End file.
